


His Girl

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: The rich, entrancing smell of home made cookies hung around the console room. Anybody else would smile but The Doctor is a very odd man.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 34





	His Girl

The rich, entrancing smell of home made cookies hung around the console room. Anybody else would smile but The Doctor is a very odd man.

_Rose_ _, youuuu._

He was annoyed. Of course. His TARDIS smelt beautiful as it was, he didn't need the earthly smell of cookies upsetting _his girl._

He strolled down one of the many, seemingly endless, corridors of the TARDIS.

"Rose" he called.

No reply.

"Rose, I'm too old to be playing hide and seek." he grumbled, his hand twitching nervously

_Has something got in? Is Rose safe?_

He heard the TARDIS groan, as if it were annoyed and triggered by the remark.

_Sorry, old girl._

Nevertheless, the Doc was worried.

He turned a few more corners, hoping to see his friend. His Rose.

When arriving at the dining room, he knocked on the door.

"Rose."

He rudely didn't wait for a reply and barged in.

Rose was sat there, having a little tea party.

"What is this?" he scoffed.

"Happy birthday."

_I'd completely forgotten._

* * *

The rich, entrancing smell of home made cookies hung around the console room. The Doctor smiled. The cookies were scrumptious.

He was pleased. Of course. His TARDIS smelt beautiful, he didn't need the unearthly smell of the Gallifreyan workshops upsetting _his girl._


End file.
